


Coccinelle the savior of Paris

by CrazyFangirl14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Tags May Change, Wounds, first fanfic, help me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFangirl14/pseuds/CrazyFangirl14
Summary: What if Marinette never found the ladybug miraculous?  Who would be the savior of Paris along side the punny chatnoir?In this au Sabine Chang found a mysterious box inside her daughter’s room while she was cleaning it and became coccinelle, the wonderful, mom like hero. Helping angsty teens as a super hero by night and by day a normal, mom and wife, helping her husband run their bakery.
Relationships: Chatnoir/ marinette, sabine/ tom
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. The start

“Marinette needs to clean her room better” grumbled the short Asian woman as she guided the vacuum across her daughter’s floor.

Back and forth.  
Back and forth.  
Back and forth. 

The vacuum made a satisfying sound as it sucked up crumbs from a Marinette’s pink rug. She sighed when she finished with floor and then started cleaning up her messy daughter’s desk, cluttered with scraps of fabric, buttons, paper covered in fashion things that Sabine didn’t understand. The only clean spot was near the computer and even that was spotless, it seemed that Marinette had left a small jewelry box there. With another sigh Sabine started folding the fabric and putting the buttons back into the little box mairnettte had made for them.

Sabine was so proud of her daughter’s creativity and wished that she could make such lovely things. 

She had to remind herself that she could make things , she could bake wonderful macaroons, gooey cookies, flakey croissants, and towering wedding cakes. In fact she was just spending her free time to clean her daughter’s room while she waited for loaves of dough to rise. It was a slow day in the bakery and Tom was manning the cashier.

Sabine couldn’t help but sigh again as she collected all of the loose pieces of paper. Her daughter was a wonderful artist, and so hard working. Sabine knew that she had been staying up extra late so she could finish a design for a dress.

Sabine was bored. Bored of her job, and wishing that she could do more then just clean.

So you couldn’t blame her when she stopped cleaning, her fingers brushing the strange little Jewry box. It was made of dark wood and had red lines running through it in intricate patterns.  
“This doesn’t look like something she would make” Sabine said to herself. Maybe it was a gift for some one, one of her new classmates. Marinette would mind if she peeked inside, right...

Sabine opened this box and was immediately blinded by a bright rosey light. She used her hand to shield her eyes, dropping the box with a yelp. A small ball of light flew up and around the startled woman, before stopping in front of her face. With one last flash the light disappeared and in its place was a... was a...  
“Mouse!” Shrieked Sabine.  
“No, no, no i am a kawmi. Not a mouse” explained the strange little floating creature. It looked like a ladybug, but was much bigger and almost human like, with one dark spot on its forehead. It was bright red and looked a little annoyed to be compared with a mouse.

“...a what?” Sabine was scared. She knew that she hadn’t hit her head this morning, maybe she had to much tea. why was she hallucinating a... kawmi?.

“Toomm!!” She called for her husband  
“No, no wait! Let me explain. You were chosen to be a hero! A savior of Paris! Darkness is risking and the people need you. My name is tikki, and i can grant you the powers of creation with the ladybug miraculous. You will work along side another, the holder of the black cat miraculous they will wield the power of destruction...”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
“Miraculous ladybug!” Shouted Sabine triumphantly, throwing her lucky charm into the air. The magic ladybugs twisted and swirled through the air, zooming to fix the broken building, curtesy of her very young partner chat noir. He was quirky and witty, loved talking her ear off and making bad puns. He looked to be about her daughter’s age. The akuma attack had been their fifth, working together like a well oiled machine, they had defected it quickly. In fact the only thing that had been damaged was the wall of the old building. Lucky no one was hiding in there at the time so no one had gotten hurt. 

The lanky teenager bounded over to her, grin plastered to his smug face.  
“Pound it!” He said holding his fist.


	2. Mad girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one is mad about some gum on her chair...

Marinette was furious. She stomped angrily passed Adrien and sat behind him, throwing her bag next her on the floor. She still hadn’t forgiven him for putting gum on her chair. He was just another one of Chloe’s brainless minions. She tried and failed to hold back her glare. If looks could kill the poor blond would be dead with two holes burned through the back of his head. Normally she would have forgiven someone and when she told her mama, her suggestion was to let it go, but she couldn’t. Not this time.

“You okay girl?” Asked her best friend, alya cesaire.

“you look ready to kill someone”. Marinette sighed, the anger draining out of her. It really was stupid to hate someone because they were stupid and put gum on someone’s chair.

”Yeah... i am fine” she slumped forward on her desk

“thanks for asking”.

“No problem girl” alya said, though she wasn’t convinced. She knew something was bugging her friend.

“Hey marinette” alya said in a singsong voice, waving her phone in front of Marinette’s face

“Guess what I’ve got”.

“What?”

“More pictures of chat noir!”

“Really!” Marinette perked up.

“Yeah you wanna see?” She asked, already unlocking her phone, the little ladybug charm swinging.

“Yeah i do. Chat noir is so cool”. Alya handed her phone to her and Marinette eagerly took it, swiping through the pictures. There where a couple of coccinelle swinging gracefully through the air with her yo-yo, but most of them were of chat noir, leaping around with his baton. His blond hair whipping around wildly and sticking green eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. Marinette sighed, and then handed her phone back alya.

To be honest Chat noir was her muse. Whenever marinette was looking for inspiration she would turn to the teenaged savior of Paris. He was very good looking, and with that skin tight suit she could see all his muscles. He was just so amazing, though marinette wasn’t the biggest fan of his puns.

“send me the pics?” She asked.

“Course girl” said alya looking at the front of the class as the teacher walked in.

“Looks like I’ll have to send them after class”

“okay” marinette grumbled, she could wait. But the minutes seemed to stretch out as long as possible to form an even longer hour, simply treacherous. She had to stop herself from banging her head on the desk and groaning loudly.

Once she caught Adrien looking at her. He wasn’t sneaky, he literally twisted around in his seat and gazed up at her. When she met his green eyes she gave him her best ‘what are you looking at’ stare. When he turned around again marinette looked back at the teacher. She never saw him look at her again, but maybe this time he had learned not to twist around to look at someone.

She stared at the whiteboard, watching the teacher write a mathematic equation. There wasn’t much, but marinette already knew she was lost.  
‘Might as well look out the window again’ she thought.

‘I wonder what chat noir is doing right now. Probably something amazing instead of boring old geometry’ she sighed softly when she thought of the black cat hero.

“Get out your note books and write this down” said the teacher. Like a zombie, marinette leaned to her bag and grabbed a pencil. She looked back at the whiteboard and pressed the tip of her pencil to her notebook, about to write when a bright, blinding light flashed outside. There was a loud bass filled boom of an explosion and the floor shuddered.

“Get to safety” cried the teacher. Marinette grabbed her bag and raced out the door along with the rest of her classmates. She noticed that a certain blond boy broke away from the group, heading towards the bathroom.

‘That idiot is going to die’ she thought.

‘What do i care?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I did it again. I was productive today! What do you think of this chapter? I also don’t know how to get rid of the extra notes at the bottom so bare with me while i figure this out.


	3. Sad cats and pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad kitty cat.

Coccinelle could tell that chat noir’s heart wasn’t in the fight today. He had been very quiet the entire time, missing several opportunities for cheesy cat puns. Coccinelle could tell the something was wrong. Something hurting inside him.

Chat noir tripped over a loose tile while they fought a akuma on the roof tops. With an unmanly shreik he stumbled towards the edge of the roof. Coccinelle turned her attention to him, throwing her yo-yo at him. It wrapped around his waist as he began to fall, and with a sharp tug she pulled him back on the roof.

“Thanks” he called.

“No problem” she said turning back to the akuma. The man had stopped fighting and was clutching his stomach as he laughed hard at chat noir, pointing at him.

“You little fool”. Chat noir’s ears and tail drooped as he stood up. The man’s words clearly hurt the teen.  
Coccinelle growled and leapt at the akuma fist aimed at his chin. She clocked him, and he fell to the ground, stunned.

“No one talks about chat noir that way” she said angrily, glaring at the man as his clutched his chin.  
She snatched his akuma away, a pair of sunglasses, and smashed them in her palms. A dark purple butterfly emerged, flapping it’s tiny wings hard as it tried to escape.

“Not today”she said whipping her yo-yo around so hard that it made a whistling sound.

“Time to de-evilize” she shouted, throwing her arm forward like she was playing baseball, the yo-yo flew through the air and captured the purple butterfly. She pulled her yo-yo back and opened it up to release a pure white butterfly. It fluttered gently on the breeze as it flew away passed chat noir.

Chat noir was still slumped sadly, staring at the tiles.

“Miraculous ladybug” shouted coccinelle softly. Magic ladybugs appeared and swooped around the roof fixing the sunglasses and zooming away to fix other things. Dark purple enveloped the man and then disappeared, leaving a completely normal man with dark hair and skin. He looked around confused.

“Pound it” said chat noir holding up his fist to her, his voice betraying him as it cracked. He cleared his throat awkwardly, a light blush of embarrassment flushed his cheeks.  
She smiled kindly and bumped his fist with one of her own.

“Pound it”.

“That was the easiest fight yet” he said with fake enthusiasm.

“What… where… h-how did I get here?” Asked the man, stammering nervously.

Coccinelle turned to the man and said 

“You were akumatized”

“Oh no! I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?” His eyes widened with shock, and he rubbed his chin in pain. Coccinelle felt a little bad for punching him so hard. Chat noir crouched down and placed a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder. Coccinelle noticed his ears were perked up again, but his tail was still between his legs.

“Nope, We didn’t even need to use my cataclysm or coccinelle’s lucky charm to stop you” he said cheerfully. The man gave him a halfhearted smile.

“I don’t remember what I was mad about” he sad sadly.

“That’s okay most people don’t” said chat noir. 

“Do you need any help getting home sir?” Asked coccinelle. The man looked up at her and them around at his surroundings. He stood up slowly, chat noir helped pull him up.

“Nope, my apartment is near here…” he paused and then looked around again, his eyes widened as he realized that he was on a roof. He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um… I will just need help getting down”. The man was afraid of heights coccinelle realized. She wasn’t the only one who realized that though.

“Course” said chat noir, grabbing the man before he had time to protest and leapt off the roof. The man screamed in terror, limbs failing around wildly. His body jerked slightly as chat noir’s baton smacked into the ground as it expanded. Chat noir slid slowly down his baton, his arm wrapped tightly around the man. The man’s eyes were shut tight and he was still clinging to chat noir’s arm. Coccinelle had to hide a smirk as she landed softly next to them.

The man left after thanking them for stopping him from hurting anyone, walking back to his apartment.

Chat noir leapt away, the fake smile sliding off his face. He may have fooled the man, but he couldn’t fool her. Coccinelle knew something was bugging him. Call it a mother’s intuition. 

She leapt after him, quickly catching up to the teen. 

“Hey” she said and he stopped, landing on another rooftop. The fake smile plastered on his face again as he faced her. She landed next to him.

“What’s up?”. She hesitated, unsure of how to get him to talk about what was bothering him. She thought of how she handled her daughter and when she was ever hiding something. Then she got an idea.

“Do you have some where to be to the moment?” She mentality crossed her fingers, praying that he didn’t have any plans.

“No why?”

“Wait right here okay, I’ll be back in a second” she said and then leapt away. Luckily her bakery was nearby. She hid behind some bushes and detrasnformed into Sabine. She rushed inside and grabbed some pastries, putting them into a brown paper bag. Tikki flew around her and then landed on her shoulder.

“What are planing?” She asked.

“I want to know what’s bothering chaton” she said handing the little red kwami a cookie.

“So your bribing him with sweets?” She asked as she started eating.

“In a way…” Sabine said with a smile “it works with marinette”.

When tikki finished her cookie Sabine transformed back into coccinelle. Luckily Tom hadn’t been in the bakery, probably heading over to Marinette’s school to see if she was safe. Coccinelle leapt over the rooftops again back to where she had left chat noir. To her relief The teenaged super hero was still there. Sitting on the edge, feet swinging as he waited. Even from this distance he looked sad. His shoulders slumped and ears and tail drooped. 

She flipped gracefully through the air and landed softly next to him.

“Hey” his ears were perked up yet again in attempt to hide his sadness.

“Hey”. Sitting down next to him, she handed him the bag of pastries. He opened it slowly, a smile spreading across his face. He looked up at her gratefully, meting her eyes.

“What’s this for?”

“You seemed out of it today so I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but I just want you to know that you can tell me… oh!” She gasped when she saw tears welling up in his green eyes. He laughed, his sobs mixing in as he wiped the tears from his face.

“It’s actually a really stupid reason…” he started, putting a pastry in his mouth to stop himself talking, his ears drooped down again.

“You can tell me, I won’t laugh” coccinelle said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He chewed for a moment, before swallowing the pastry in almost one bite. He sniffed, looking out over the other roofs. Down below people passed by in cars or just walking, living their lives happily, safe from the evil hawk moth, because of this young man and herself. 

‘He is so very young. Why would anyone pick such a young person to hold such a burden?’ She thought.

Chat noir sighed shakily, running a hand through his blond hair.

“I feel really stupid talking about this, but I… I made this really pretty girl in my class hate me. I was trying to take a piece of gum off her seat that someone else had put there to be mean to her, but she thought that I was putting it on there. I said that I was sorry like a million times, but she still hasn’t forgiven me… for something that I didn’t do! It’s been almost three weeks and she glares at me every time I walk into the classroom” chat noir broke off, shoving another pastry in his mouth.

“You must think that I am pathetic about worrying about something so trivial”

“No… I think that it’s perfectly normal to want some one to like you. It’s human” Coccinelle watch him examine the label on bag and he started to choke as he gasped in surprise.

“Are you okay?” She patted him on the back until he stopped coughing. Chat noir cleared his throat and squeaked out a barely audible “yup”.

“I-I-I-I-I never said that I liked her” he stammered, his cheeks flushing a deep red. Coccinelle arched her eyebrow at him unbelievably.

“You didn’t have to” she said with a smirk.

“I am sure that she will come around and forgive you. She must be very petty if she gets that mad about a piece of gum”.

“Yeah…” chat noir said unhappily, looking down at the brown paper bag.

“Thanks for just letting me talk I guess. I haven’t really been able to do that in a while, just been to busy and stuff” he glanced at her and sniffed again. Coccinelle could tell that something else was weighing him down. That he wasn’t telling the whole truth, but she didn’t push it. In fact she had been surprised that he had even told her anything at all. 

Chat noir stood up suddenly.

“I-I’ve gotta go now”.

“Alright” coccinelle stood up as well.

“See ya later” he waved at her and ran away, leaping through the city with his baton.

“Bye” she called out to him.

‘I hope that he can figure things out out with that girl’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!!!
> 
> I did it again. What do you think of this chapter? Tell me what you think. I live for your comments.


	4. Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat noir is happier.

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Bellowed Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste. The blond boy scurried to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it. Adrien threw himself onto his bed, pillows muffling his scream. 

His father was so unfair.

Adrien rolled over, his face red with lack of oxygen and frustration. A small black cat-like creature zoomed out of his hiding spot. A kwami, by the name of plagg.

Plagg looked at him sympathetically as Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

“Why would he say that?” The blond boy said to his kwami.

“Beats me, your dad is weird. How should I know?”

Adrien froze when he heard someone softly knocking on his door.

“…Adrien?” Called his father’s assistant, Natalie.

“Yes?”

“…Your father says that you are grounded for the rest of the month. You are to come straight home after school and must use all your free time to better yourself, practice piano or Mandarin…”.

Adrien sighed as he sat up. He had expected this, he knew that that’s what would happen, but he still thought that the punishment was Ridiculously unfair.

“Anything thing else?” He asked unhappily.

“…no, that is all good night” he could hear Natalie’s heels clicking as she walked away. He flopped back down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Even though it was vaulted, the ceiling and walls of his room seemed to be closing in on him. The moonlight cast shadows of the windows fell on him like the bars of prison cell. It was suffocating.

“Hey, kid are you alright?” Asked plagg braking Adrien out of his thoughts. He was breathing hard and his pulse had almost doubled. He leapt off his bed, running his hands through his hair again. 

“I have to get out of here. Adrien may be grounded, but chat noir is not”.

“I like the way you’re thinking” said plagg with a wicked smile.

“Plagg claws out!” Said Adrien, punching the air with his right fist. The black cat kwami was sucked into his ring and Adrien transformed into chat noir.  
Chat noir leapt out the window, tail whipping around in excitement. 

Now he come move, run and leap around.

Be free. 

Scrambling up a roof, chat noir hung on the side, a leather clad hand gripping tightly to a windowsill. Tonight wasn’t his night to Patrol the city, but he figured coccinelle wouldn’t mind. He found himself half-wishing for an akuma to show up. His hands itched with the want of action. He took deep breathes of fresh outside air, filling his lungs. He wanted to do more.

Letting go of the windowsill, he began to fall…

Landing softly on the road, he crept to an ally using his baton to pole vault up to the rooftops. He started running for no reason, except the want to move. Jumping with super human strength, from rooftop to rooftop, following no particular path. Just wandering.

His thoughts began to wander too. He thought of how stupid his father was. He thought of his mother and how he missed her. He thought of how he wished that he knew what to say to marinette to make her forgive him. He thought of how… how pretty she looked when she wasn’t scowling at him with the same look that she reserved for Chloé.

Marinette was very pretty. Even nino had a tiny crush on her.

‘Now nino has more chance with her now then I ever will’ he thought, grunting slightly as he landed a particularly far jump. Chat noir was breathing hard again, sweat dripping off his nose and sliding down his mask. He had traveled a good distance, by jumping around on rooftops. He Recognized the spot that he had talked to coccinelle about marinette. He leapt there and looked around. 

He was now only a hop, skip, and a jump away from Marinette’s roof. 

Chat noir gulped.

Well it could hurt to just move to a different roof, one that was conveniently right next to her roof. He bent down and sprung forward, landing softly. He could now see her balcony, covered in potted plants and twinkling little lights. A pink sun chair sat there with an umbrella covering it.

Cute. 

Very Marinettey. It was definitely her style. 

The windows of the bakery were dark, but the next couple floors were still on, blinds open. He could see her smiling parents, cleaning up after dinner. The short Asian woman was laughing at something her giant husband had said. 

‘I think their names are Tim and Sarah or tucker and Sadie or something’. Chat noir had heard marinette talk of her parents highly. He wished that he could say the same thing about his own.

He bright green eyes flicked up to movement that he saw out of the top most window. Marinette, her back to the window as she walked out of sight. After a second she returned, carrying a large cut of robin egg blue fabric. She brushed back a lock of her dark hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. 

Chat noir only meant to stay and watch for a few more minutes, but ended up watching marinette as she slaved over her sewing machine long into the night. Turning the length of blue fabric into a simple dress.

“Wow…”he breathed.

‘She’s so talented, I bet that she would even be able to impress father’ he thought. He sat there on the edge of the roof like a stone gargoyle or a dragon guarding a princess for many more minutes. The moon had risen high in the sky shining down on him. 

When he quietly crept into bed, well past a reasonable time to go to sleep, he felt lighter then he had before he had seen her. Plagg was surprisingly quiet, laying down next to Adrien’s head. Adrien could tell that plagg was faking sleep, but didn’t let it bother him. He had other things on his mind, other people. Marinette to be exact.

If he could get her to forgive him, heck to be his friend then he knew that he could be happier. His mind swirled as he fell asleep planing how to make her forgive him. 

Adrien’s dreams were filled of robin egg blue things and marinette smiling at him.


	5. Who would give her something so pretty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds something on her desk.

Marinette was usually the first people to get to her class. She was proud of her punctuation and how she was almost never late, unlike a certain blond boy who was almost late to every class.

When marinette walked into class she immediately glanced over to where Chloe was standing. The blonde brat was standing in front of Marinette’s own desk. When Chloe spotted her a frown spread across the drama queens face.

“Who would even like her” marinette heard her mutter darkly as she walked away and back to her own desk where Sabrina sat, finishing Chloe’s homework. Marinette now saw what she was angry about. 

“What?”. A small nicely wrapped parcel sat on her desk, robin egg shell blue, with the words “to marinette” written on it with neat handwriting.

“Who could this be from?” She asked alya who was watching her with a smile.

“I don’t know, it was already there when I got here”.

Marinette sat down, throwing her bag to the side. She gently picked up the parcel like it was a bomb the could go off at a moments notice.

“What are you waiting for, open it. I want to know what’s inside”. Marinette looked up when she heard the door swing open, Adrien walking through. A frown spread across her face.

“I’ll open it later” she said, slipping it into her bag.

“Aww” groaned alya “I wanted to see what it was”

“Later” she said simply. Her eyes were on the blond boy. He was almost never early. What was he doing here.

As the class quickly filled with her other classmates, she pondered on who the gift could be from. Not Ivan, he liked mylene. And not max or Kim. Max would text her, and Kim would probably yell and shove the gift in her hands in the halls.  
Nino walked in and sat next to Adrien, giving him a fist bump as a greeting.

Not nino, he liked alya. 

Nathaniel walked into the class, arms wrapped tightly around his sketch book, slightly hunched as he zipped his desk. His tomato red hair falling in front of his face.

Nathaniel?

Was he the one who gave it to her? 

Probably, he was the only one in her class that she cloud think of that was artistic enough to make something in that pretty shade of blue… and the only one that she thought of that would willingly make something for a girl. He was also very shy and secluded, so he might be afraid of her rejecting him.

Marinette smiled at the redhead as he passed her. When class was over she’d thank him for the gift.

It took a couple more minutes, but the classroom was finally full of students and their teacher could start the lesson.

It felt like someone had stooped time or stretched it out to make the class never end. Who cares about the Pythagorean theorem anyway? Marinette didn’t. She stared at the whiteboard blankly, tapping her pencil on the desk. The tacher’s words going in one ear and out the other. She sighed quietly and glanced up at nathaniel. He was focused on the teacher, taking notes, and drawing at the same time.

Alya elbowed her and whispered

“Why are you looking at nathaniel?”

“I think he might be the one who gave me the gift” she whispered back, staring at the whiteboard again as the teacher wrote on it with a blue marker.

“Ooh!” Alya squealed quietly.

Finally after what seemed an eternity( it was only forty five minutes) the bell rung, signaling the ending of the class. Marinette shot up and made her way towards the red headed boy as he gathered his things.

“Hey nathaniel!”

“Oh hi marinette” he said with a small wave.

“Did you put the gift on my desk?” She asked bluntly, cutting to the chase.

“What gift?” He asked, confused. 

“This one…” she pulled the parcel out of her bag and showed it to him. She watched him closely for a spark of recognition in his eyes and was disappointed when she found none.

“I’m sorry marinette I didn’t get that for you. It’s a pretty shade of blue though. Whoever gave it to you mast be very thoughtful when it comes to art” he said, tapping it with his pencil.

“And neat hand writing” he added, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh…sorry for bothering you…Uh...” she spluttered awkwardly 

“… um bye” she said walking away.

It wasn’t nathaniel? If not him, then who? Who was thoughtful and had neat hand writing?

Adrien passed by her eyeing the bright blue parcel that was clutched tightly to her chest. He flipped his head, his blond hair swiping across his eyes.

Could it be hi— nope. He wouldn’t do something like that, especially not to her. She walked passed him without a second glance. Outside the classroom alya waited for her.

“Was it nathaniel? Was he the one who gave it to you” she questioned, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“No… he wasn’t” said marinette.

“Huh, I would’ve guessed that it was him. He’s all artsy and shy. It seems like something that he would do” alya mused.

“Yeah…” she said, a little disappointed that it wasn’t him.

“Maybe it was a boy from another class!” Alya gasped.

“That makes so much sense!”marinette agreed.

“I’ll bet that I can find out who” said alya, unlocking her phone and tapping frantically on the screen. 

The warning bell wrung, making marinette and alya both jump. The next class the didn’t have together.

Alya began to walk away, she turned her head and kept talking as she walked. She was already halfway down the hall before she finished her sentence.

“I’ll text you If I find out who it is. You better text me to tell me what’s inside” she shouted, pausing at a corner.

“I will” Marinette yelled back, cupping her hands around her mouth.  
“See ya” marinette heard her best friend’s voice as she tuned the corner all the way. Marinette skipped down the hall to her next class, a small smile on her face. She trusted that alya would find out who it was.

She wondered who and why someone would get her anything at all.


	6. Hungry kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is being a freaking jerk face to Adrien... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t written in a while. I was so busy moving that i just didn’t have the time. Plus i don't really have a schedule for when I post chapters so... sorry. I promise I will try hard to get chapters on more regularly.  
> I barely had time to write this chapter too...  
> Again... sorry it’s a shorter chapter and sorry for saying sorry so many times that you hate me now.
> 
> Sorry!

Adrien could help but smiled at when he saw marinette wearing the earrings he got her. The were simple and beautiful, designed to look like little ladybugs were crawling on her ears. He thought that she would like them. She walked passed the table he and nino sat at in the library, alya following close behind, texting on her phone.

Marinette caught his gaze like no other girl he had met before.

‘If only she wasn’t mad at me for the stupid gum, I bet we’d be the best of friends. Maybe even more…’

“What are you smiling at?” Asked nino, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Wha- nothing…” he flinched, his chin slipping off his hand.

“I wasn’t looking at anything.”

Nino gave him a look.

“Right and I am chat noir” he said, nudging Adrien’s arm with his elbow. Adrien laughed nervously.

“You were totally starring at marinette again”.

“No I wAsn’t! Do you mean, again?” Adrien could feel heat rising up the back of his neck when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat awkwardly, ignoring nino’s smirk.

“Why would I stare at her, she still hasn’t forgiven me yet” he sighed softly.

“So you would stare if she did forgive you?”

“Yeah I-… that’s not what I meant and you know it” Adrien said, pointing a finger at nino. Nino burst out, laughing loudly, catching the attention of people passing by. It seemed that they had picked a table near a busy part of the library.

“Look man I just don’t feel that great today so could you give it a rest” adrien lied. It was a half-lie. Adrien always felt sick during this time of year, bird feathers weren’t the only things that he was allergic to,but the real reason wasn’t that. His dad had been a jerk, making Adrien skip a breakfast. His stomach hurt a bit, but he usually skipped breakfast away so it wasn’t something to make a big deal out of.

Nino frowned, sensing his lie.

“Its not because of your old man right? If he did anything to you I’ll- grrrrr” nino broke off snarling.

“Nope just allergies” Adrien said, his gut twisting as he lied. He didn’t want to make a scene with all of the drama in his life. It was hard though, lying about it. It wasn’t like he lived a double life, it felt like he was living a triple life, being chat noir, being Adrien Agreste the son of the famous fashion designer, and now finally Adrien the normal student with a normal life. His head was going to split soon, as he tried to keep each part of himself in its place.

He felt best was he was running around as chat noir, the wind in his hair, jumping on rooftops, and fighting hawk moth. It was like he could truly be himself, be free.

“If you say so” said Nino, disbelief written on his face.  
—————————-

Later that day chat noir landed roughly on someone’s roof. He hadn’t been able to eat lunch that day, school interrupted by an akuma that took over an hour to defeat. When he got back lunch was over and he had to continue all day, running on fumes. He was barely able to leap around without collapsing. It was his day to patrol and he didn’t want to bother coccinelle by asking to skip. She probably had thing o do in her normal life and dint have time to worry about his problems.

Now the sun was close to setting and he still hadn’t had a decent meal. He had gotten a bag of chips, a granola bar, and soda pop from a vending machine, to sustain him until dinner but he didn’t know if could really wait that long. It wasn’t like he eat very much as it is, being a model was hard.

Chat noir grunted as he leapt to the next rooftop. His foot slipped on some lose tiles and he landed face first on to someone’s rooftop patio. Crashing into a couple of potted plants along the way. Groaning miserably he sat up rubbing his chin, he had smacked it into the ground and bit his tongue. It seemed like the day couldn’t get worse… 

So it naturally it got worse. 

He looked around and recognized the roof. It was Marinette’s rooftop patio. He was right next to her lawn chair and a string of lights was tangled around his leg. 

“Crap!” He exclaimed softly. He could hear the little door to the roof opening and marinette popped her head out before he could stand up. The girl gasped and stared at him. He froze and stared back, his green eyes meeting her blue ones. 

“I am so sorry” he said, breaking the awkward silence.

“You are chat noir! Oh my gosh! Chat noir is on my roof!” She squealed. she didn’t seem to care that he had broken some of her potted plants and spilled dirt all over the floor.

“Er… yup, that’s me” he stood up awkwardly and dusted off the dirt from his legs, pulling the string of lights off his leg. There was no way he could recover his dignity now. 

“Sorry that I crashed onto your r-roof! I was distracted and I-I-I-I-I slipped on a tile, I swear that I d-didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry!” He was stammering because he was standing in front of his crush. Her hair wasn’t in it’s usual pigtails and fell over her shoulders.  
‘Wow she’s so freaking purr-etty’ he thought, he was suddenly grateful for the mask that covered his blush that was creeping onto his face.

“Er… uh… um… bye!” He said turning and jumping away onto the next roof. He ran back home so fast that he almost pulled a muscle. He de-transformed and then hid under a blanket.

“Hey Adrien do you want some Camembert? I know that you haven’t eaten much today” plagg didn’t tease Adrien for making a mess of himself in front of Marinette. The kwami seemed to know that today wasn’t a good day for teasing.

“…Yeah” Adrien was so hungry that Camembert didn’t sound too bad. He wished that his dad wasn’t so cruel. He may be a model, but his life certainly didn’t feel glamorous.


	7. White chocolate and potted plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine realizes something important...

Sabine was in the bakery with her husband. The sweet scent of sugar and chocolate wafted in the air as she mixed a bowl of cookie dough together. It was her kwami’s favorite kind of cookie, chocolate chip. Sabine had to make more of those now that she was coccinelle. Tikki loved them and would wait under the table so that Sabine would be able to sneak her bits and pieces every so often with a warm smile. Tom was busy working on a birthday cake that someone had specially ordered for tomorrow. He was using a raspberry buttercream frosting that smelled delectable, expertly spreading the frosting on with a spatula. Of course Sabine had to sneak a little taste of it from the bowl for Tikki. The kwami felt lucky that her miraculous holder worked in a bakery. 

Sabine grabbed baking trays and dropping lumps of the cookie dough onto in. The oven was already preheated so she slid the trays in and set a timer for twelve minutes.

‘Once they’re done I’ll have to go a patrol’ Sabine thought as she put the dirty dishes in the sink and started the water. She grabbed the bottle of soap and squirted some onto a scrubby and began to clean the big metal bowl she had used for the cookie dough. She hummed softly to herself, today had been a good day. There had been an akuma attack, but with the help of chat noir it had been a short battle. Her daughter had a test, but Sabine was confident that she would pass it. She had heard Marinette up late last night, studying. Sabine felt a swell of pride at her daughter’s hard work.

The last dish was clean and placed on a drying rack with a mat underneath it to catch all the water. The timer went off and Sabine took the cookies out the oven. The delicious smell filled the bakery and made Sabine fell more relaxed. After they had cooled down a bit she grabbed one and wrapped it a napkin and put it in her pocket for later.

“Tom I am going to the grocery store is there anything you want me to pick up?” She asked as Tikki quickly flew into her pocket. Tom stood up and cracked his back, he had to hunch over to decorate the cake nicely. He looked at her for a moment, mentally going through a check list of things that they would run out of soon.

“I am already going to get some eggs and milk. Is there anything else?”

“We need some white chocolate” he said finally. 

“Alright my love” she said as she stood up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. They both smiled lovingly at each other for a second.

“Bye” she said as she walked out of the bakery. She walked around a corner and to the nearest alley way, Tikki flying out of her pocket.

“That frosting was really good! You should make it more of a thing!”.

Sabine smiled.

“I’ll have to talk to tom about that” she said as she looked around for anyone. When she saw the coast was clear she smiled wider.

“Tikki spots on!” With a red flash Sabine was gone and her place stood coccinelle, the savior of Paris. With her yo-yo she swung up, higher then the rooftops with the darkness as cover. Time seemed to stand still as she looked down at her beloved city, the lights from the house twinkling like multi colored stars. The wind began to tear at her as gravity took hold as coccinelle began to fall back to the earth. In a spilt second the yo-yo was wrapped around something else sending coccinelle swinging towards to the Eiffel tower as she went on her rounds.  
——  
After an hour of swinging around she knew her husband would worry and wonder what was taking her so long. She was heading home now, she had already picked up the groceries. She had to hold them with one hand while she swung around with the other, being mindful of the eggs. She could see her daughter’s patio in the distance and thought that she could make out the figure if her daughter standing there.

‘Looks like I’ll have to be extra careful so she won’t see me’ coccinelle thought as readjusted her grip on the bag 

When she got closer she realized that it wasn’t her daughter on the roof. Marinette didn’t have blond hair, and most certainly didn’t wear a leather cat suit. No, the person on her roof was chat noir.

“What is he doing here?” She wondered out loud. She watched him closely and saw that he was carefully placing a potted plant with a bow on it on next to the trap door. He tapped on the glass and then darted away as fast as he could, leaping off the roof and jumping across the rooftops. He got away moments before Marinette poked her head out of the trap door. She watched her daughter gasp in surprise as she picked up the plant, reading the little tag that hung on the side. 

What had chat noir been doing? Why did he get the plant for Marinette? Coccinelle quickly went into worried mom mode as she wondered why chat noir would do that. 

Suddenly all of her worry disappeared when she saw her daughter’s smile. Chat noir certainly didn’t mean any harm by doing that, he was just giving her a gift and if it made Marinette happy then coccinelle would be okay with that. It still didn’t make any sense as to why he would give Marinette a gift, but coccinelle would be okay with it. 

Coccinelle jumped back down the alleyway before de-transforming back into Sabine. Tikki flew into her pocket and began to eat the cookie, saying happily that it was still warm and gooey. Sabine walked inside, through the the bakery and up the stairs to her home. Tom was already asleep on the couch, the tv quietly playing in the background. Sabine put away the groceries and then lay down next her her husband. She was tired after swinging around and was glad that hawk moth didn’t make any more akumas.

Her thoughts drifted from hawk moth to chat noir. He was such a strange person, from his love of cat puns to not being able to talk to his crush because he thought that she hated him because of a piece of gum. It reminded her of how marinette had someone put gum on her chair on the first day of school.

‘Wait a minute…’ Sabine sat up suddenly as she tried to remember how marinette had described him, blond with… green eyes. Just like a certain cat hero. Sabine gasped loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth as she realized something

‘Oh no!’ she looked at Tikki horrified.

“I forgot the white chocolate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought that she would figure it out didnt you?! Sorry to disappoint but Sabine is just as clueless as the rest of the miraculous ladybug characters.


	8. change in moonlight

Marinette was sitting on her roof again waiting for something. The wind swept by and made her shiver. She was hooded in a blanket as she looked at the night sky. It wasn’t like she was waiting for chat noir to show up or anything, she told herself. No, she was just taking a break from all her sewing things. She had been working on a cloak, but her fingers would not respond to her commands and caused her to mess up serval times. That gave her a reasonable excuse to take a break and sit out here and let her thoughts wander. 

The stars and the lights of the city twinkled together and made it hard to tell what sky was and what was city. The moon was half full but still brighter than the twinkle lights on her balcony. Marinette took a deep slow breath of the chilly night air and sighed. It was getting late, and she should be getting back inside soon, it was a school night after all. And it wasn’t like she was waiting for anyone... She was just about to get up and go back in when she heard the trap door open. Her mother’s head popped out. 

“hey Marinette, can I talk to you about something?” 

“sure mama. What is it?” Marinette said with a smile, although she was internally panicking and wondering if she had done something bad. 

“you know that with all of the Akuma attacks lately that it's bad to harbor negative feelings like hate and anger. I guess what I'm trying to say is, please don’t hold on to your anger for that boy in your class.” Sabine spoke slowly as if she had been thinking about this for a while. Marinette looked at her with surprise. She hadn't been expecting that at all. she would still get upset when she thought about it, but now she realized that her mom was right, as mothers usually were. Marinette frowned. she had been holding on to her petty feeling for too long. She had been a horrible person and missed an opportunity for a friend. 

“you’re right mama. I have been a jerk... I'll apologize tomorrow.” 

“thank you for listening to me, Marinette. I know that I'm not coccinelle, but I know a thing or two about solving problems. Good night. Don’t stay up too late.” 

“I won't” Marinette promised, “good night mama. I love you.” 

“I love you too Marinette,” her mother said as she disappeared back inside. Marinette sighed and looked back at the moon. It was silly how mad she had been over a piece of gum; hindsight does cost fifty cents though. 

“I’m sorry Adrien,” she said with a sigh. Those words would likely get caught in her throat when tomorrow came, but maybe she deserved it. she deserved to be embarrassed after all of that. as she sat there, she didn’t hear the quiet footsteps of someone as they sunk upon her. 

“Uh hi Marinette,” said a voice. Marinette whirled around and saw Chat noir. He didn’t look so good. He was holding his side and had serval buries on his cheeks that she saw peeking out from under his mask. 

“Oh my gosh Chat! What happened?!” 

“I got in a catfight with some thieves. I’m sorry to bother you at such a late hour, it’s just you were the first person I thought of.” chat noir said in a pained voice. He started to collapse but Marinette moved fast and caught him. 

‘oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! What do I do?’ she panicked in her mind, as she helped the hero into the little lawn chair and draped her blanket across his lap. 

“Where does it hurt?” 

“My side and my leg, the most, I will be fine though. I just need a safe place to de-transform so that I can recharge my powers. Do you have any Camembert?” 

“uh, I think so. Here let's get you into my bathroom and I can get the cheese for you then.” Marinette said, her voice not betraying how scared she felt. She slowly guided chat noir downstairs and into her bathroom without any problems. She closed the door and darted downstairs to the kitchen, and dug through the fridge, for a panicked moment she couldn’t find any Camembert and she felt like the world was going to end. Then she saw it hiding under the butter. She grabbed the whole thing and raced back upstairs. 

She slid the case under the door and smiled when she heard a muffled thank you from the other side. After a few minutes of waiting, she saw the door open, and Chat Noir walked out looking much better. He still had a few busies on his cheeks, but he wasn’t limping or holding side anymore. 

“thank you. I should get going now,” he said as he started to climb up the ladder to the roof. 

“Wait” Marinette grabbed his tail and pulled him back down. Chat noir arched an eyebrow at her, his green eyes glowing with curiosity. 

“yes?” he questioned. Marinette couldn’t say anything, the words caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around the hero and hugged him. Chat noir eagerly returned the hug. Marinette could have sworn that she heard him purr. As he pulled away, she planted a kiss on his cheek, careful not to touch a bruise. 

“well princess, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's with all the affection?” chat noir asked with a grin. Marinette was sure why she had done that in the first place. She was just as shocked as chat noir, and they both had matching blushes. 

“I don’t know. I just thought that you needed it.” 

“thank you, princess,” chat noir said with a grin. He darted up the ladder and Marinette followed close behind. As he jumped off her roof, she thought for a moment that she saw him crying. 

‘oh, dear. Did I do something wrong?’ she thought, ‘what if I just ruined our friendship or now, he hates me or... never mind. I thought that he looked happy, but I guess I was wrong.’ she sighed and went to her bed. That night she didn’t sleep well. 

As chat noir darted away, he couldn’t help it. It was crying, but not because he was mad at Marinette, because he realized something very important. He had been craving attention and affection. And now that he got it, he didn’t know what to do. He wished that his father would hug him. He wished that his mother wasn’t dead. And he wished that he could be friends with Marinette even when he wasn’t wearing a mask. When he got home that night Plagg looked at him with a disgusted look, which was a close as worried that the flying goblin could get. 

“kid why are you crying?” 

“Marinette kissed me,” Adrien said as he flopped on his bed, “I and felt happy and I wish that my dad would give me hugs and stuff. If I were to ask, he would probably heir someone to hug me or something. He doesn’t even want to look at me and I'm not friends with Marinette while I'm Adrien.” Adrien was rambling and made plagg feel uncomfortable, but plagg didn’t hide in a cupboard. The black cat floated over Adrien's head and tried to think of something comforting to say. 

“hey, you never know. Things could change, maybe your dad will wake up and hug tomorrow, maybe Marinette will talk to you as Adrien.” 

“fat chance” Adrien grumbled in his pillow. 

“just get some sleep kid. You have school tomorrow.” 

“I know.” 

\-------------------------------- 

Adrien was sitting in the library with nino again when he saw Marinette walking up to him. He smiled at her and his smile widen when she smiled back. 

“hi, Adrien. I just wanted to apologize for hating you for the gum and stuff, it was really lame of me. I brought this as a peace offering.” she held up a bag that had the same marking from her bakery. Adrien took it and looked inside. It was full of croissants. His stomach rumbled as if on cue. He felt his face heat up and nino jabbed his side with an elbow. nino gave him a look that said, “what are you waiting for? Thank her” 

“uh thank you Marinette,” Adrien said happily. It seemed that things were changing for the better. Plagg had been right about one thing. Marinette was trying to be friends. Maybe when he got home his day would hug him before shipping him off to a photoshoot. But even if that didn’t happen, Adrien had a feeling that everything would be alright. 

“hey, Marinette, would you like to hang out with me sometime?” 

“sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is done. I'm sorry that it took so long to finish. real-life got in the way, but i have finally got it done. thank you for reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic so sorry if its not the best. I would love to hear about what you think of Sabine. Did i do a good job writing her? Please tell me what i should do better so I can make this a good fanfic. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc...


End file.
